


The Christmas Present

by seleenermparis



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Garrus has a dilemma. What does one get the Savior of the galaxy for Christmas? A Short for MEFFW 2019 Secret Santa exchange. :D Happy Christmas.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CristalDePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix/gifts).



The holiday had snuck up on him, is what he would confess. And perhaps it did despite the daily countdown Joker had on his console with his daily (and hourly) updates via the ship's entercom and the daily emails. Despite all of this, even hours before Christmas, he didn't know what to get her. After all, what do you get the savior of the universe? On the eve of a mission where you more than likely won't return from. 

Everything he could think of didn't seem right or enough. A new visor? Upgrade for her gun? No. None of those would do. 

He had been tempted to pay for dance lessons. The female Human had a fighting rhythm like no other. Her timing was almost dance like. However, she couldn't for the life of her figure out how to sway to the music. He guessed the near perfect example of Humanity had to have some flaw, right? Besides, that was what the rest of the crew was getting her. 

No, his gift needed to be something special. Something she would never forget. 

As he wandered the presidium, nothing was not quite right. Nothing in the windows. He was just about ready to give up when he something caught his eye. It hadn't been in a store front, but the shimmer was caught in his peripheral vision. 

He had seen bonded Humans have these adornments before while he was working for C-Sec. After an investigation, he had found out what it meant. The beginning statement of their bonding ritual. A proposal, it was called. It was a promise for a future. A future together. 

With the severity of the symbol, he took a seat on the bench in front of the shop to contemplate it. He folded his hands together and slouched forward. Were they ready for that step? Would she even want that? A future with him? Sure, everyone had a desire to a future after their time in the trenches. War time wedding were a common event, but putting the war aside; did their relationship extend into a future. 

"Garrus!" His thoughts were interrupted by Tali's voice through the speaker of her suit. Her hands were on her hips, annoyed she'd been trying to get his attention for the last five minutes.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"I can see that. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit you Bosh'tet." Even without actually seeing it, Garrus could see the eyeroll. "Out with it."

"Well. You see...It's Shepard."

"What's wrong with Shepard?"

"Nothing is wrong with her. I just can't seem to find the right present for her."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? It's kind of a big deal."

"Garrus," Tali took the seat beside him. "Anything you get her, she's going to love. You could get her a band-aid, whatever that is, and she'll still love it."

"But I want to get her the right gift. Something special."

"And that's why you're sitting out here isn't it? Outside a jewelry store."

He nodded. "Yea."

"Kind of a big step there." She said after a few minutes. Jane, Liara, and herself had wandered the Citadel only just a couple of days ago. They witnessed someone propose by the fountains and Jane's eyes couldn't pull away. As if they were longing for something. Something very distant, almost untouchable.

"Which is why I'm still sitting out here."

"You want to permanently bond with her."

"I do."

"Then just ask, you bosh'tet!" 

"I'm not sure if she..."

"Don't even finish that, Garrus. If you do, you're an idiot." She exhaled rather loudly, exasperated. "Go and get the ring and ask. Trust me. She'll say yes."

"You're sure."

"Would I be telling you that if I wasn't?" She shook her head. "Just go in there. Pick one out and ask her already."

***

Jane Shepard enjoyed Christmas. The bright colors, the trees, the lights. The whole season was about giving and being kind to your fellow humanoid. The mess hall decorations did not disappoint when she entered the room. Green and red streamers twisted into a central point where a ball of holly and ivy hung brightly. Synthetic of course. Getting the real thing out in space, even if they were at the Citadel, would be very difficult. Already the party was in full swing and her late arrival couldn't have been avoided. There was a very special present she needed to wrap and getting the ribbon to stay in place was hell.

"Hey, Shep! Nice sweater!" Joker called from where he was seated in one of the booths. The ugly Christmas sweater had been a tradition in her family for what felt like a milenia. This one had been sent to her by her mother a few years ago. The silhouette of kittens wearing santa hats riding reindeer was a nice touch. "Nice! Santa Claws!"

"You should see the one I got you." 

"Ouch."

"Where is Garrus?" Jane inquired as she joined the group assembled. Tali, Liara, and Dr. Chakwas. 

"He said he'd be here soon. Had something to finish." Tali offered.

"Calibrations?" Liara asked.

"Probably." Joker chuckled. "I'm beginning to think "calibrations" is code for something else."

"Right." Jane chuckled, then dryly. "Thanks for the dance lessons guys."

"Don't look at me. It wasn't my idea." Jack mentioned as she joined them, laying a shot of a brown liquid in front of her. "Those bastards wouldn't let me do what I wanted to do."

"And what was that?"

"What every girl wants." Jack shrugged. "A striper."

A round of laughter, then Jane saw the Turian of her search. When she caught his stare, she smiled. "If you'll excuse me."

She got up and left the group to go directly for him without another word.

"Damn do I smell or something?" Jack took Jane's shot and downed it. 

"Yea, like shit." Joker laughed once Jack took the Commander's seat beside him. "Ugh, not next to me."

Tali smiled as she watched the Turian and his love exchange a few words. He quietly handed her a small box and the Quarian knew what it was. He whispered something in her ear. Immediately her hand went to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> CristalDePhoenix, 
> 
> Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy this Shakarian Short as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted something a bit fun, fuzzy, and upbeat despite the fact I've been fighting a bit of hard hitting depression lately. It took me a while. I hope it lives up to at least a smile from you. 
> 
> Enjoy. :D


End file.
